The Second Great Hero War
by TheAbberation
Summary: The world after the superhuman civil war is dark. A new war is looming and the heroes will never be the same. Evil shall corrupt the pure. My take Marvels post super human Civil War. Please comment.


I'm hoping to get some comments on this and well the only way it will stay alive is if I get some so if you like please comment. If you don't please tell me why, I'm here to better my writing so please be a critic. This isn't cannon with Marvel completely I know think of it as a parallel dimension that has lots of similarities but as things develop those similarities will start vanishing hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places in this story. Those rights belong to the Marvel comics group.

Peter looked down scornfully at the suit in his hands. It was his black suit, not the symbiote but the black suit he had threaded himself. It was a reminder of dark times, but then again with the world sinking the way it was even black seemed brighter then the world around him. He struggled as he put it on. So many of his friends were in jail now and his wife was forced to live with him underground in some old base Fury had lent the few heroes who were standing against the Cape Killers. _I don't even wear a cape why do they want to kill a friendly neighborhood spider-man. _His inward jokes were all that stopped him from going nuts. He looked back over his shoulder and at his wife who was silently watching him.

"Hey MJ, how long you been watching me?" He asked with a fake smile as he lowered the mask over his face.

"Long enough." She answered with her eyes full of sadness.

"Listen MJ, I, don't want to leave you alone, but our daughter needs to grow up in a nice happy place."

"Don't wear the suit Pete, please." She pleaded back her green eyes about to cry.

He lowered his head. "I can't have Spider-man look bad when this is all over. I'm so sorry MJ but, gotta swing." He walked out the door leaving Mary Jane the love of his life in darkness.

Peter met up with the other rogue heroes in a conference room. Inside sat Wolverine, Luke Cage, Spider-woman, and Bucky Barnes who held the shield of the deceased Captain America and wore the same mask. They were in a deep discussion.

"Sorry fellas I needed to get my beauty sleep." Peter interrupted as he took his seat.

"Well, bub, doesn't look like you got much of it seein' as you're dressed all emo." Wolverine said with sneer.

"Me, nah you're the one who should be emo, what with the bad hair day for life thing you--"

"Cut it out!" Bucky shouted as he slammed his shield onto the table. "I know I'm not Captain America, I never will be, but when I wear the mask respect that."

Silence followed.

"Right then, as I was saying we need to hit them harder then ever before, we need to send a message, but I don't want people hurt, any suggestions?" Bucky asked.

"Well, sounds like you ain't got any real plans. You ask me, we kill Stark and Pym. They're the big faces right now, and ain't like anyone's gonna miss 'em." Wolverine said as he let his claws extend. "Just them."

"Well then what's going to stop us from killing more? If we kill we cross the line that we as heroes can't cross we'll be giving them more reasons for registration. Sorry Logan, but no." Spider-Woman said with her arms crossed.

Bucky looked down at the shield. "Agreed."

"Well then if you don't mind I'm gonna go spin a web out of here." Peter said with a yawn as he rose from his chair.

"Negative Soldier, we already got a group on the field today..."

Kate Bishop, known as Hawkeye, stood next to Patriot, Ronin, and the couple Hulkling and Wiccan. She smiled as she straightened her glasses and the wind blew her hair this way and that on top of the old warehouse.

"Well those guys were almost funny. Seriously why did they even bother?"

Ronin smiled underneath his mask. "Well I guess when you're raised thinking you're a hydra you end up--"

"Please no more jokes Ronin." Patriot said with his finger clogging his ears. "You suck man." Everyone chuckled at the comment as they continued looking around.

"Well guys, that's our round we're all done." Kate said looking back at her team who all were looking behind readying themselves for battle. "Fuck." She said as she grabbed her bow and turned around.

Ironman hovered in front of them with charged repulser beams. Behind him hovered the Sentry, the man with the power of a thousand exploding suns, and Ms. Marvel the hot blond chick who Ronin was thinking of ways to charm.

"You can say that again. You are under arrest for violation of the superhuman registration act. Please don't fight or things will get bad. If you come peacefully then I promise I can pull some strings." Tony said in a reassuring way.

"Like do you mean Ms. Marvel's heart strings because then I'm so in. Like I'll be your new Jarvis and everything." Ronin said hopefully.

Ms. Marvel wrinkled her nose at him as Wiccan and Tony closed their eyes and shook their heads.

"No." Tony said irritated.

"Right, then I guess that means we have to fight." Ronin said in a now serious tone.

Immediately after Hawkeye sent a flurry of arrows hurtling at the group. Sentry stood still as they cracked against his skin. Ms. Marvel shot forth a beam of energy to disintegrate any arrows coming her way. Tony managed to grab a few but some stuck onto cracks in his armor.

"You really think you could--" suddenly electro magnetic pulse waves began pulsing out of many of the arrows. The others released huge explosions which sent Tony hurtling to the ground.

"Tony!" Ms Marvel screamed as she went flying to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Guys run for it while you got a chance! Me and Wiccan are the only guys who have a chance against this guy."

"But--" They said almost in unison as Sentry landed on the roof with his blue cape fluttering in the wind. He began walking slowly the group.

"He's right! Go ahead we can handle him." Wiccan lied as Hulkling ran at Sentry. He began uttering a spell.

"We can't do much he's right, we need to go." Ronin said while pulling Kate's arm and pushing Patriot. After some hesitation they followed.

"You're just Stark's puppet you know that right?"Hulkling said as he punched Sentry in the face. "He's using you." Hulkling said delivering another punch.

"I need him as much as he needs me." Sentry said. He had let Hulkling tire himself out for too long; with his foes next punch he grabbed his fist and threw him off the building.

"Bastard!" Wiccan screamed as he released a large amount of magical energy at Sentry. He knew Hulkling would survive, but he would be hurt.

Sentry said nothing as he released his own energy back. The power of a sun.

In the distance the explosion was heard and Patriot held back the crying girl. "We can't fight them yet." He said ashamed.

Tony breathed heavily as Sentry brought him Wiccan next to Hulkling. "You're under arrest."


End file.
